


[From the streets to Paradise]

by sadmargarita



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canada, Canada, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Hasegawa Langa, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Freedom, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Fuji - Freeform, Hasegawa Langa In Love, Jealous Hasegawa Langa, Langa - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, More Fluff, Paradise, Protective Hasegawa Langa, SK8, Snow, Snowboard, Soft Kyan Reki, Vacation, Vacations, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, bananafish, blueencount, jealousy langa, laki - Freeform, langa's confession, langahasegawa, lanki, lotsoffluff, ollie - Freeform, reki - Freeform, rekiandlanga, rekikyan, rekixlanga, renga, renga canon supremacy, saveyou, sk8infinity, skate - Freeform, skateboard, umibe no etranger (hidden mention)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmargarita/pseuds/sadmargarita
Summary: It was the best idea ever to enjoy a trip together, and guess what! They're traveling... to Canada!
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @/_Steffanarts “It’s snowing!” on TW and IG. Go and give Steff all the love you’ve got and stay here for my first dose of Reki & Langa <3
> 
> https://twitter.com/_Steffanarts/status/1353473369321197569
> 
> → it’s my first time writing in english so any comment and suggestion is welcomed! Thank you!

* * *

Last year was definitely exhausting: the races, the shop, the atelier in which they had spent so many hours together preparing and adding the latest mechanical and fashionist details for Miya and Langa’s boards, and the competition they would never forget. Most of all, each one of the adventures they went through to get away from Adam and his bad guys when they had tried to make them live an attempt to a nightmare at the latest circuit in Okinawa… Well, all of that was over.

It was the best idea ever to enjoy a trip together, since Langa had won the first place in the autumn race, which prize, and thanks to the kindness of Miya's underground sponsors, was a plane ticket to any place he chose to fly to. Every evening since then, they worked hard at Dope Sketch and ran any kind of errands to get the necessary money to buy another one so they could travel... Yes, you guessed well, to Canada. 

Reki's mother screamed at the top of her lungs when she knew. She would never let her baby boy to go that far just to skate in whatever mountain they wanted to spend their vacations when they had those in Japan too. I don't know, Mount Fuji or something like that. His little sisters were excited, though, and it was fun to see they wanted Reki to travel to a snowy place, a different place, just to get souvenirs from the other side of the world. In fact, they insisted more than Reki himself, or maybe it was just that he didn't ask for permission... he was already decided to, and he had promised it to Langa, so... while his family was concerned about whether or not allow him to fly away, at Hasegawa's house, Langa's mother got them in touch with some old friends who lived near Lake Louise so they could stay there for a cheaper price in exchange for helping to scatter some snow during their stay.

Few months later, Reki's mother had nothing to do but hold his son tight and give him lots of advice about safety and responsibility. And so she did with Langa. Perhaps she trusted the tall guy best, since she started to name all of the vegetables and medicine Reki was allergic to, hoping he would take care of his son and vice versa, causing him, in the meantime, a sensation of disgrace and a strange desire to get on the plane and hide there forever. They were going to be outside the country only for a couple weeks, but you know, a mother was always going to be a mother, so they let her be.

Langa's mom didn't seem concerned about safety. What she held were the tears of joy cause his little boy was about to start his own odyssey far away from the nest. She just hugged the both of them and waved goodbye when they walked away to the boarding gates, ready to run away from the worries of the past year.

After ten long hours and a brief stopover in some country they didn't know the name, they finally arrived to Ontario's Airport, feeling the cold breeze against their skins making them put on their thermal jackets over their sweaters, since that kind of cold was totally different for the one Reki was used to back home. When Langa covered his hands with knitted gloves, Reki pouted and accused him of not telling him to pack his, so Langa responded calmly:

— But... I told you like three times... I think you were singing that song you can't get off your mind and didn't pay attention to me  — he softly giggled.

Reki's pout became an embarrassed smile and his cheeks blushed the moment he recalled Langa, in fact, telling him to pack not just gloves but also knitted booties. His hands flew to his face to cover his shame and the blue haired boy could not help but to smile at him, holding him into his arms, resting his chin over the red haired guy in front of him, snickering in silence.

— _ Daijoubu  _ —he muttered. They conceded themselves a moment of silence and peace in between the rush of getting back the baggage and getting away from all the people surrounding them in an eternal hurry. The last months were so intense and extreme, and he happened to be conscious of the many things Reki did for him since the very moment they met, opening his heart and mind to Langa, talking for hours about skateboarding and materials, tricks and techniques that, of course, the tall one was happy to hear about, ‘cause this helped him, in unspoken retribution, to let the other one know about his own fears and devotions, too; sharing both of them instants that they were sure no one else was allowed to ever appreciate. 

This was the way Langa knew Reki was special.

Still embraced, Reki breathed in the essence of Langa. It may seem difficult to understand, but Langa smelled to him like a pleasant wind. Cold and fresh, as if you could renew yourself from some dim and shadowy past. Like a phoenix, but instead of the flames, you had a cool new beginning. He was so acclimated to being under the scorching sun and feel its warmth upon himself, that when Langa came to his life, the only path ahead was welcoming his chery breeze.

This was the way Reki knew Langa was special.

*****

Langa's mom friends were nice people, they helped our boys to find a cute place where to stay. Actually, they owned lots of bungalows near Lake Louise since they worked there scorting the tourists in their attempts to ski and skate, and getting up onto the cable car. Once Reki and Langa chose a schedule to help with the snow, they were free to wander around. Langa wanted Reki to know the places he liked the most when he lived there, so they toured around Ontario, visiting them.

The guy with the blue hair was excited, and Reki knew it because of the aggressive sparkling in his pupils. Langa could remain silent for hours, but Reki had learned to read him between the lines, and all he wanted for the other one was to be happy, so he proposed Langa to do something he had never done before. 

—What do you mean? I don't have anything in mind —question Langa while Reki, holding his jawline, made his best effort to come up with a plan.

The telephone in Reki's pockets started to buzz and they both frowned. The only reason why they had carried their mobiles was to take pictures, since they were told their phone numbers wouldn't be available outside Japan, and honestly, none of them cared too much about it. At the bungalow they had food, hot water and wifi, what else could they ask for?

—Should I answer in japanese or english? —Asked Reki and Langa laughed—  _ Moshi moshi _ —he finally said.

At the other side of the line, two voices seemed to be fighting. Maybe because Reki lingered on answering, he thought, but a couple of seconds later he recognized the voices.

It was Cherry Blossom and Joe.

— _ Cherīburossamu _ —whispered Reki and Langa got near the phone so they both could hear the conversation—. How do you...?

—Thanks to Carla —he assured solemnly—. I've known you are out of signal and due to the latest events we can not allow that.

—But what on earth can happen here, we are at the other half of the world —the red-haired grimaced.

—It doesn't matter —they heard the voice of Joe from the distance—. Give me the phone, now.

—It's not a phone —exclaimed Kaoru—. She is Carla.

Reki and Langa exchanged a glimpse while some noisy sounds got out through the phone.

—Hey, guys —now they could hear Joe clearly—. I’ll get to the point quickly: I have this friend in Ontario, I've told him you're having dinner there.

A long pause was made between the four boys.

—...and it's a bet, so you must go.

—We don't have money —sadly declared Langa.

—On the house! —Joe laughed— You don't have to worry about anything. Also, he is a skater too, so you be sure to eat any plate he presents to you and everything is going to be just fine.

—Ah?

—And we'll keep in contact with you, Reki. Carla will send you the address and you'll have this tracker for a while.

—Bye-bye —they listened to Joe once again and the call was over.

—Shall we go? —Langa doubted. Everything happened so fast, everything they could recall was 'dinner' and 'skater'— Does dinner count as something we’ve never done before?

Reki flustered expressing discomfort on his face.

—I don’t mind but it’s suspicious. And… If I happen to be incompetent to finish whatever is on the plate, will you do it for me?

Langa just nodded, he was so funny when he was serious. Reki couldn’t hold the smile drawing upon his face and clapped in excitement. Now he was hungry.

They both looked at the message Carla sent to Reki's phone. Langa seemed to remember something but he was unsure.

—Just let me ask how we can get there.

The tall guy crossed the street seizing the green traffic lights and started talking to an officer in the opposite corner of the avenue.

And Reki, now that he had that thing-he-had-already-forgotten-the-name on his phone, thought of using it to play his favorite songs. First thing he did was to plug the earphones and put one in his ear, then he scrolled through the many apps on the screen, opening the one that would show him the melody that had been stuck in his head since he had finished Banana Fish.

_ I’ve been ignoring everyone _

_ I’ve been wandering around _

_ I’ve been deceived everything _

_ at that time. _

_ Then you appeared in front of me _

_ you ignited my pale heart _

_ we’ve been looking for each other _

_ from now on... _

—Save you! Wooh, oh oh —Reki sang looking at the english lyrics on the screen. He was amazed that he knew almost all of those words by memory now.

The traffic light changed again to green and Langa could approach; before he knew it, a tender touch from the gloves he was wearing laid upon his free hand, fingers intertwining with his. 

The action made Reki’s heart jump.

—Already know how to get there.

—Is this... like a date? —Reki stuttered in happiness.

Langa stared at him with barely an idea of what he meant. Then, the wires in his brain connected, reddening his cheeks and painting a smile on his face. 

—Yeah —is all he said, nonchalantly. Still, it was enough for Reki.

They kept their hands intertwined and walked towards the street.

*****

Once they settled down on a small bungalow near Lake Louise, you could imagine Reki was surely prepared to contemplate the mountains around, but honestly, there was no way he would ever be ready to see them. The morning they went out to the Boulevard Park, the white and blue covered all the surface, and joined the sky with merely borders differentiated by only spiky rocks as if they were screaming 'We can reach you out and you can't stop us'; however, the one who screamed while holding his head was Reki:

— How am I supposed to prefer Mount Fuji when this... This!?

— Fuji is higher  — Langa turned his gaze to him with a hint of doubt in his voice — . I think... I don't remember geographic lessons after high school is over.

— Jiji  — Reki laughed while showing his teeth. All of a sudden, he realized something.

He turned his body to Langa, both of them covered in insulated jackets and snow overalls, holding crash helmets and goggles before they started snow-skating. 

— _ Suge _ !  — he whispered — Your hair is pre- prettier than the snow.

Langa's eyes caught a spark he didn't want the other to notice.

— What are you talking about?  — He looked away but smiled almost instantly — The color of the snow... is the color of paradise.

Reki smiled widely and held his hand, running towards the Ski Resort so Langa could finally show him what it felt like to skate upon the snow, as he had done almost all of his life.

Langa's feet  were then attached to the board. The straps around his boots gave him the confidence he needed to get back in there, after a year of skating in the streets. He covered his face with the goggles, fit the helmet properly over his head, and Reki approached him to make sure everything was in its right place. His hands were puffy, due to the double set of thermic gloves he had on, still Reki held them, trying to avoid the little tingle of nervousness that had taken possession of his spirit. Langa's lips curved in a tiny smile and, behind the protecting eyeglasses, Reki understood he was getting in the zone. He knew Langa would be okay, and he couldn’t wait to witness that marvelous artfulness his special person owned.

So, yes, they were ready.

Reki followed Langa to a spot the taller one thought was gonna be useful for a start. He, then, set his position and started sliding, taking speed.  Seconds after, a downhill slope appeared in front of him and snow began to outburst behind every inch of mountain he'd gone across.

There was a high rock rising to an abyss, Reki couldn’t track him anymore. The moment he slided in the air and turned his body with the board glued to his boots, Reki felt he was going to cry. The magnificence of this movement glowed against the winter sun in the middle of the air, a slow motion shifted before his very eyes. Langa's arms were suspended in the atmosphere in an elegant gesture and the descent... as far as he could follow with his pupils, Langa was falling like a cat, certain of his surviving skills, softly reaching the surface to continue skating a couple of meters before he fully stopped, twisting his body to look up at the standing boy on the edge of the small cliff, a mesmerized spectator with shining eyes afar from the distance.

— I wanna try it!  — Reki claimed. He ran down embracing his board and the backpack on his shoulders, sat down on a pendant near the fall, and slipped before finally reaching the blue haired guy. He couldn't believe there had been just a couple of minutes since Langa skated. His heart  couldn’t get back to the normal rate yet.

Langa helped him getting up, setting the board at his feet so he wouldn't have trouble stepping on it. Nonetheless, the moment Reki stood on the board, he took a bad step upon a strap and it twisted around, causing him to fall over the icy mountain below his back.

It was sort of a deja vu what they were feeling, blue eyes meeting his amber orbes. Langa leaned to him with a warm smile able to make him forget about everything around them.

—It's not a skateboard —Langa expressed, narrowing his eyes as a delicate smile appeared on his face.

And there it was again, the aggressive sparkling appearing in Reki’s eyes. When he was supposed to get up and go on, he pulled Langa over him and both of them fell over again, laughing out loud and looking at each other.

—And what are we going to do tomorrow? —Reki asked.

Langa took Reki’s hand between his and turned his body so he was sided to Reki.

—I don't know, but as long as I'm with you, it'll be fun.

There were still several days left for them to experience each other's presence. And enjoy their vacations! Certainly, they would do.

_ To be continued...? _

* * *


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, here we are, waiting for the confession, am i right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, i was kind of writing a second OS for them BUT i reconsidered it so here we go RENGA CANON SUPREMACY

* * *

—Ready?

Reki can't help his legs to shake like this. Oh my god he is so ashamed. His cheeks fluster like the garnet in his hair, and thanks heaven he is sure it’s pretty impossible, otherwise he would believe his whole body is covered in blush.

—Ye-yeah... I think so.

— _Daijobu_ —this is the last thing he hears. Langa pushes him gently against the downhill and Reki sure believes every nerve cell in his control tower is in an emergency state, each one of them screaming and losing his mind, literally.

All he had done those days has been to fall, one and a hundred times, trying to get used to the board glued to his boots, feeling in his very flesh the wide range of differences between the comfort of light clothing and a steady floor vs the weight of the protection equipment he is carrying now and the volatility of the snow.

Not that he was one of those volleyball players appearing in the Shonen Jump.

_I wonder if Langa would like to play volleyball with me._

It hasn’t been until today —after spending all morning practicing over the half-pipes at the bottom of Lake Louise Mountain— that he brought himself to try it on his own, and he was not even aware where this bravery came from to propose it to Langa, and to watch his blue eyes sparkling this way right after his words, both of them heading towards to the cable car with not a second wasted, and now...

Now he slips at a velocity that is not even that bad in relation to the horrific screaming coming out of his mouth.

If Miya and the others were there, they would laugh out loud at him. Probably until they were rolling down their faces.

His body bends trying to get balance, the board sliding over the snow, while his mind recalls the first time he saw Langa running at **_S_ **, because wow, he does admire him so much! He is able to switch the boards like no problem at all and performs so well...

The fact that he is able to admit this turns his cheeks red again, so he better focus or at least try, since he is reaching the point where the fall is more noticeable. His torso trembles, his knees shake, his arms wave in the air and suddenly...

A smooth sound next to him tells him Langa has been following him, he stops gracefully in front of Reki. The red haired contemplates him from his spot, back against the snow and knees bended. One of the straps has loosened from the boots and the board falls next to it. Reki is convinced he is a mess right now.

—Reki! Are you hurt?

The red haired one bets he has passed away to a better life, everything around him looks like the brightest blue, so celestial and intense, even overshadowing the feeble rays of sunshine surrounding him. _Are you expected to see the sun in the afterlife?_ His last neuron seems to wonder, and the pain emerging from the joint between his neck and back starts to call and if he were dead, could he feel pain?

—Am i alive? —Reki manages to mumble, weakly blinking.

—Yes, you still are —Langa's serious tone could make Reki laugh actually, but he frozens instead because Langa is bending over his face, setting apart the rebel tufts of hair covering his forehead, pressing a tiny kiss on his skin—. Does anything hurt?

At this point Reki forgets any trace of pain on his neck or back or even the board. All he can think about is the way his spirit is ascending to a limbo in the middle of the galaxy, and his organism is unable to breathe or react, and his barely open sight is busy staring at thousands and thousands of little lights around him, each one bursting in hundreds of geometric prisms shot in all directions.

—N- No…

*****

By the sunset, Reki discovers he is doing better when one of his boots remains freed; in fact he and Langa try to succeed this way by performing some tricks and shifts, the two of them chasing each other as slipping down the hills, shaping their own kind of _snowollie_ (that Reki names with excitement while Langa just stares in amusement) only to realise that it’s about time to get back home.

—How am I supposed to clean up the snow tomorrow if I’m feeling like a beaten boxing bag? —Reki complains while fanning the fireplace in front of him, sitting on the floor. The tongues of fire crackle slowly, painting shadows all over the room, even reaching the island where Langa sets a couple of hot choco cups adding sugar as he stirs the beverages.

Langa comes back to Reki handing him the blue cup. He keeps the red one onto his hands, trying to catch some warm from it.

—That is the way —he says after slurping the hot liquid—. Just like we do at home, falling while practicing. At least you haven’t broken any bone yet.

Reki pouts when he hears him talking about it; however when he returns his glare and sees the choco moustache above his lips, he bursts in laugh at him.

—What? —Asks Langa in confusion— What did I say? What are you laughing at, Reki?

Reki does not care at all to get his sweater dirty. He reaches that tiny place below Langa’s pointy nose rubbing it with his arm until it’s clean. He’s still laughing when someone knocks at the door, frighting him on his spot. 

— _Mon dieu_! Guys, why are you in the dark? Is the fireplace light enough for you?

Mrs. Orchidée, friend of Langa’s mom, gets into the bungalow in a hurry, carrying with her an envelope, not bigger than a mini planner or a photo frame, and releases it above the living table saying that it arrived that morning. Soon she waves goodbye, since her husband is expecting for her, but before that she doesn’t forget to remind our boys they need to eat properly and brush their teeth before going to bed. She sounds like a worried mom about her little boys (and yes indeed they are our little boys).

—We will —Langa nods solemnly, and she sweetly smiles in response, then closes the door behind her.

Now Reki sits down in front of the table scanning the envelope. It is small and it has a wooden-colored card with their names written in romaji. It looks sophisticated.

—Dude, I’m scared —he whispers, letting the palms of his hands lean down upon the table. And perhaps he has the right to be scared, due to the events of the last months.

—I got this —Langa is the one to carefully open up the wrapping. He looks so focused here. Reki is amazed, since the few times he has seen him like this had to do with food. His mouth is barely open and his eyes are expecting, on the inside debating himself as to whether to get ready to run away or keep steady on the floor.

A couple of luminescent bracelets are attached to a blister with the title _“Reopening of Aurora Family Leisure Complex”_ above a high quality printed photograph where two images are opposed one to another: in the first one, there’s a sad and old skate park with cracked surfaces and rusty bars, but in the second one, there’s a very modern version of the place, so new and wide and just ideal for them, both Reki and Langa stare at it with their eyes shining bright as if they were admiring the biggest hamburger ever.

—Wo… —Reki exhales, incapable of hiding his wonder— Uh, what’s wrong?

He looks up mindfully at Langa. He remains in silence and his face hides something Reki is not sure he can read. Langa approaches the invitation to his eyes inspecting the photograph thoroughly, and after a few seconds he says:

— _Old Balls Skate_.

—Uh?

Reki’s english knowledge is not that good to decipher what he means. Langa repeats himself, this time looking up at the ceiling as if the answer were there. He seems to recall, nonetheless.

—I saw this at the restaurant the other day, where Joe-senpai told us to go have dinner. This was written upon a plaque, but I can’t remember anything else...

Reki stands up, surrounding the table until he reaches Langa’s place. Now he can see the signature on the card: _“Old Balls Skate by Liam Cerisier”_ and it sounds so funny that he guffaws without even trying to figure out the meaning. Well, we’re talking about Reki here.

—Well, well… But we are going, right? —And he points out in the air with a finger, like connecting dots in an imaginary map— It makes sense now, doesn’t it? If this guy is Joe’s friend and they made up those gamblings, it might be the reason why he is inviting us to this, since he is also a skater! It looks so cool, you can’t tell me we’re missing this —he ends up his mumbling pouting and looking sideways at him.

Langa smiles back at him, the warmth taking place in his eyes.

—We’re going.

*****

The trip to Aurora becomes an exhausting one, because they have to travel four hours by bus. Yet they try to pass the time watching popular skateboarding videos on youtube, one hour later Langa falls asleep upon Reki’s shoulder. At first, the red haired boy seems to be concerned about what they look like for the people around them, but actually, he doesn’t have the guts to wake Langa up roughly, he would feel extremely guilty about it, so he lets him rest in peace and braces an elbow on the window sill, holding his chin, carefully motioning so Langa could sleep still.

He sees Ontario’s streets through the window, thinking over the kind of life Langa lived all those years he stayed here in this snowy side of the world with the hardest language ever. He also recalls this nearness they’ve been showing up the last few days, to the point Langa got really really close to him the other day when he fell. The only person in his life who ever kissed his forehead like that was his mom, and of course this happened when he was still only child, before his sisters came to take his place as the favorite one. A smile full of shame appears in his face when he thinks of himself being Langa’s favorite, and he glares sideways to him just to make sure he is still sleeping. A thread of saliva escapes from his lips, so Reki has to clean it up warily, otherwise he would wake up abruptly. With these thoughts, at this point his face must be redden as a tomato.

Well it is a long, long trip.

They enter Aurora for the first time after showing the bracelets and get sealed the pass, battling themselves not to run all over the place like twelve year old uneasy kids. (At least they try).

Girls and boys from all ages practice on the hills and talk to each other like they knew each other from other places. Langa’s face radiates from arousal, and for a instant Reki wonders if maybe he knows somebody out there, if maybe some old girl friend from a hidden past would show, just like in this story his sister was reading the other day, about the stranger on the beach.

_Gosh I should stop comparing reality to manga._

—Reki —Langa calls out for him smiling wide— Where should we start?

All these days in which Reki skated only upon snow impacts now on his performance on the asfalt, he has some trouble dealing with the change of surfaces. He falls over and over, and somehow he recalls those days where he was just an amateur trying to learn how to skate, however, this is fun and he can feel it, so he takes it easy, with no worries. Langa and him are laughing so much, pushing each other to compete with tricks or come up with new ones, after all, they’ve got all this huge place for free, bigger than Okinawa’s skate parks. They must seize Aurora.

Late in the afternoon, they catch sight of the ceremony. A small chubby man suited up for the occasion with a white shirt whose buttons are about to fly away gives the speech, holding the microphone with one hand while the other one grabs a pair of scissors cutting the neon fuchsia ribbon in front of a skate-shaped stone. The audience clap and some of them have pinned to their suits badges with the _Old Balls Skate_ brand, although this guy Liam seems nowhere to be found.

Reki’s mobile starts to buzz.

— _Moshi-moshi_ —Reki practically sings after setting up the speaker. This time he knows it’s Carla, so he is allowed to answer ease fully.

—Hey, Reki? How’s Aurora?

None of them are really surprised about the fact Joe knows where they are.

—S _ugei!_ —Reki claims— Even though we haven’t seen that guy anywhere. I wanna know him! I wanna challenge him to a beef!

—He’s not going —they listen to Cherry talk—. And honestly… it’s better this way…

—But… you don’t have to worry about anything! —Joe interrupts— He likes to play the mystery man over there, recruiting skaters he’s been watching over time. But easy, Reki. We’ve got an eye on you two. _Daijobu_.

—Oi —Cherry speaks harshly—, you tell them, now.

—Uhm? _Nani_?

Joe sighs before continuing.

—Liam has seen some videos of Snow, and… Well, he is interested in having a conversation with him. But! We’ve already had a talk, so you hear about this from us first.

Reki stares at Langa with his lips half closed and the eyes focused on his reaction.

—We’ll be back there soon —he shrugs—. And I don’t know when I’ll be back, so…

—I told you —Cherry says with disdain—. Now you pay to me this one, ditwit.

The following instants Reki and Langa hear a strange sound from the telephone. They want to believe it’s about the responsible adults Cherry and Joe are supposed to be. Reki smiles sincerely, not only because they’re fun, but also about the feeling of knowing that Langa doesn’t have plans to move back to Canada. His chest feels a secret relief.

—So, you are on a list to grab something to eat —they can hear Cherry’s voice again and something like a moaning from Joe in the background—, since you were invited by Cerisier. Anyway, I don’t wanna hear anything about liquor, you heard me? Just take cans of soda, or so. I mean this is all what young people like you use to drink these days.

Reki and Langa burst out in laughter and say goodbye, promising to them they’ll be careful when they come back to Lake Louise and the day they finally go to the airport to fly back to Japan. After that, is Langa the one who goes to the queue to ask for something to eat while Reki waits sitting on the edge of a half-pipe, where he can see all the skaters left and the sunset in the distance.

The fire burning in his eyes due to scenery in front of him can only be compared to the blast of emotions he felt the first time he got to **_S_ **, in Okinawa. Now that he is here, so far away and able to share this place with so many wonderful skaters, he ponders about all things learned last year. It’s not that everything is about skating, he knows that. It’s much more: it’s about communication, friendship. It’s about his own will to avoid silence when things happen to him, cause after all, he is not alone to face this reality awaiting for him when he gets back home. He takes a moment to remember that graduation is just around the corner.

—You don’t seem to be from here.

The english voice makes him look up to find out it belongs to a ginger girl with a freckles face and black earmuffs who is slowly swinging over the tip of her shoes with her hands crossed at her back holding her board. By the moment she smiles, Reki knows his cheeks are going to expose him, but she doesn’t seem to care and sits next to him by the edge of the ramp, letting down the board beside her and lending a hand a him.

—I’m Daisy. But you can call me Dai.

—Kyan Reki —he shakes his hand with her and can’t help to say— ... _desu_.

—Desu? Where are you from? —She smiles.

—Japan —Reki mumbles.

Daisy actually doesn’t mind the difference between continents. She talks in a gentle english accent and laughs about her poor knowledge of the oriental language. After a couple of jokes, Reki feels more comfortable talking to her. She appears to be one of these people who lets you be yourself and laugh at everything. Now she’s talking about the Complex:

—Six years completely shut down —she says—, every inch of the park damaged, but now thanks to this guy from _Old Balls Skate_ we can be back. It’s nice to be here again, like the old times.

Reki smiles.

—Oh man, all I want is for him to announce the tournament already! I have to win —Dai closes her fist by her heart—. I wanna go against Cerisier.

She says so enthusiastically that Reki thinks she must be good, like real good. In fact he would like to skate against her.

—Reki!

Langa’s voice sounds stern, which surprises Reki. He turns around to meet him and his eyes light when he sees the food and beverages Langa brings with him. He doesn’t notice Langa’s blue eyes are focused on the stranger next to him, swaying her legs towards the ramp.

— _Are you okay_?

—Hey, hi! —She waves her hand— I'm Daisy, Daisy Smith. Are you two related? You don't look like, tho...

Langa frowns at the allusion, those tiny eyes of him sizzling danger. Reki stares in confusion. He just wants to eat, he is tired after all the circuits they've got into.

But Daisy does perceive the nuisance.

—Easy, dude. I was just telling him the story of this place.

— _Thank you_ —Langa answers solemnly. It’s the first time Reki witnesses this, and perhaps he notices what’s happening. It startles him even more when Langa sits next to him juggling with the burgers and cans holding them tight on his lap, and rests his chin over Reki's shoulder; all of this without breaking eye contact with Dai—. We are having vacations together.

—Your face looks familiar, kinda— Daisy concludes.

—You must be mistaken.

—Oh —Reki intevenes, now turning his face to Langa and damn they are so close. His mind is trying to figure out what the hell is going on cause maybe, just maybe he understood some particular message that makes a tiny smile appear on his face—, yup, time to eat. It was nice to meet you, Dai.

Dai stands up and settles the board under her feet, then she waves goodbye with a wide smile.

—See ya, Reki! It was a pleasure to meet you!

Both of them watch her descend the ramp at the speed of light until she disappears into the crowd of skaters.

— _Nanda kore wa_? —Reki yells. Langa reaches him one of the burgers.

—Nothing —the other guy answers, unwrapping his food and giving it a big bite—, I was just explaining we are taking vacations together.

—Uhm… —Reki narrows his eyes and takes one of the cans to open it with a soft snap. He clearly forgets about his reflections from twenty minutes ago— You know what? Forget it. I'm hungry.

*****

Reki breathes out strongly, opening his eyes at once and staring at the interbreed wooden lintels on the ceiling.

He takes a moment to calm down, and realises the bed sheets and covers are crossed all over between his exposed legs, reason why he perceives the cold breeze of the night tingling against his skin. He covers his forehead with an arm, sighing out the longest he can after he reassures himself it was nothing but a dream, not Adam nor mysterious Liam are around to take Langa away from him.

He turns his head to the bed next to him to prove Langa is still there.

But it comes to surprise him he is awake too, sitting against the headboard and his glare lost in a void. His messy hair indicates he has slept over his right side, and through the windows, a soft brilliance points out it’s about to sunrise. The latest hours of their last night in Canada are almost over.

Reki is concerned about any possible nightmare Langa could had last night. He gets off the bed, it doesn’t really matter to him the frozen wood under his naked feet. Two jumps across, he reaches Langa’s bed and the blue haired guy finally reacts, staring back at him with those sky blue pupils finally encountering the gild ones Reki owns. Silence is heavy, it makes Reki remember about those days they spent in silly disagreement, both of them fool enough to almost throw away this special bond of them, ignoring the emotions they felt when they were together. But these days have been different. They have gotten closer, they have shared wonderful moments together besides the ones that they’ve lived in Japan. Trying to take out the best of the element Langa feels most comfortable with, therefore making Reki feel good, too. So he decides to break the tension and ask him if he is okay, clearing his throat a little since these would be his first words this morning.

—Reki…

Langa is faster than him, the way he says his name conveys anxiety and it worries Reki. He takes Reki’s hands holding them tight against the covers as Reki’s mind starts to dizzle when Langa shortens the distance between them, joining their foreheads, with no time to react.

His skin feels so tender, and Reki’s senses are waiting for something to happen next. Langa has been showing him a hidden side of him on this trip, most of all letting him know how much he worries about him and feeling true happiness to be with him. Like several days ago, when he kissed his forehead, causing him this tingling on his stomach and nervousness on his limbs. Today they are the closest they have ever been. On the inside, Reki is going to yell at any moment.

—Reki, _you are special_. You are so special to me —he rubs his forehead against Reki and his eyelashes frame his closed eyes, not letting him see those bluesky eyes he adores so much, but instead noticing the soft smile on his lips.

Reki decides not to think that much, he just goes with his heart.

He holds him tight, embracing him. Langa holds him back and tugs his nose into his neck, and it’s the most amazing feeling ever. Funny their bodies are so warm, when outside the cold weather must be brutal. And Langa always reminded him of icy mountains and every time he saw him skate he couldn’t help but compare him to a strong blizzard. Powerful, bright.

Langa feels he belongs to Reki’s arms.

—I’m not that fool, you know? I can understand some english words —And these are Reki words now, hiding a smile through them—. But… Why did it sound like you were saying goodbye?

He tries to break the hug, but Langa doesn’t agree with that. After a few seconds, though, they separate and their sights collide, Langa’s eyes shine bright, on the contrary, Reki looks serious.

—That’s exactly what I don’t want, a goodbye —he gets closer to Reki again and rubs their noses together—. I wanna stay. I wanna stay in Japan with you. It's my decision.

The room is colored haze around Reki. He can barely focus on the face of the person in front of him. So many situations, so many conversations, so many shared hours with Langa Hasegawa; the transferred student from Canada to whom Reki shared his world, his passion for skateboarding, his way to do the things he loves to do and who suddenly changed his life. Langa stares at him with a sincere smile, his body relaxes towards Reki’s arms, the person he loves, the one he concerns about and the only one who has taught him the most important lessons since he arrived in Japan.

A promise. That is what he wants with Reki. A promise to have each other and enjoy what they love, together. Be happy, together.

He waits patiently for Reki's reaction.

None of them knows who takes the first step. Their eyes close at the same moment their mouths get near, the few centimeters separating them vanish when they finally kiss. Reki cups Langa’s face, just following his instinct; Langa, on the other hand, holds Reki from his arms, wishing with all his heart for this instant to last forever, to get frozen in time like the light caught up in icy crystals.

Some tufts of hair fall over their faces and make them laugh at the sensation.

They can’t hold back the laughter and break the contact. Reki falls over his back upon the bed, the impact lets his belly button shown, and Langa laughs joyfully both for the situation, and the happiness to see Reki as he is: the sun in his sky, his favorite color, his most beloved smile. His _now_. The main reason why Okinawa became his new home, cause he found someone who inspires him to get better, and by his side, do the things they catch satisfaction from. Cause every day is a new adventure when they are together.

Reki.

Outside the bungalow it starts to sunrise, the early risers’ chattering confirm it. A dog starts to bark and tiny rays of light intrude from below the windows and doors, calling out for a new day. Their last day here.

—Ne, Reki, are you hungry?

Reki nods, his cheeks still blushing and his body resting on the bed. Langa gets off and lends a hand towards him, who happily takes it to get the impulse to follow him to the kitchen. There are still a few hours before they get to go to the airport, Reki stops and pulls from Langa to be the one who steals the kiss now.

They both smile.

 _Happiness with you_ , is what they have in mind.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Gaby & Diana for their feedback and their kind words <3
> 
> And thanks for the support! If you enjoyed this, please tell me in the comments and don’t forget to hit the kudos and share c: i would appreciate it so much, and i have made any grammar mistake, i would gladly fix it if u let me know!
> 
> you can check this work also in wattpad @/MargaritaFettuccine
> 
> Hugs for everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know anything about snowboarding and Canada but i tried my best! I know this may be confusing and maybe i got too excited and added many things you didn’t expect, i’m so sorry :c  
> I hoped you liked it, let me know in the comments :) i’ll be happy to read.
> 
> thanks to alice and gaby for helping me with this<3
> 
> Hugs for everyone!
> 
> The story is also on wattpad @/MargaritaFettuccine !


End file.
